


Sweetest Tooth

by Estirose



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei sometimes likes to leave snacks for Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Tooth

Kaoru had a sweet tooth.

Rei enjoyed indulging it, leaving candy on her windowsill when he was passing through. It was partly to make up for what he'd done to her when they'd first known each other, and partly because it amused him. A Makai Knight's duty could be damn depressing, sometimes, and he kept himself human by doing things for fun.

Including climbing up the wall to get her treats just in the right place. He didn't ever announce that he'd been there, of course, at least not to her. But sometimes she opened her window and smiled at him, enjoying the break from her painting just as much as he liked the exercise. Sometimes she invited him inside, most of the time he gave her a jaunty wave and ran off, but occasionally he let her lead him in, drinking tea with her and seeing the latest thing she was working on.

Sure, he could practice some of his skills other ways. But even Makai Knights had to enjoy themselves sometime, and that was the way he chose to do it. Bringing hope and joy to someone else was a good thing to do, and it pleased him to do it.


End file.
